A Girl's Secret
by Lord and Lady Potter Snape
Summary: Wow, imagine that! Remus Lupin has a daughter noone knows about! What will happen when she comes to Hogwarts and befriends Harry Potter and his gang? And Snape?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything and won't see me write this disclaimer again. I really don't own anything, except Laura Bennet, her mother and the plot of course.  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and update the story as quick as I can, but I'm going to need a beta reader. So, does anyone want to become one? Oh, that I don't forget. I am not from England of any other Country speaking English. I am from Slovenia so bear me. If I make mistakes, please let me know. P.S. How do you make italics, bold and underlined words??? I'm new here at !!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Mother's Story  
  
When Laura Bennet woke the next day, she happily realised it's her eleventh birthday coming in a week. She got up quickly and went to the kitchen. She found her mother sitting on the chair, staring into space. When Myra heard her daughter's steps, she woke with a start. Her dazzled look became clear again and she said:  
  
"Go get the mail sweetheart. your birthday present number one has arrived."  
  
Laura nodded and went back to the front door to pick some letters, bills and a strange looking envelope. It was addressed to her. She turned the letter on its backside and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. With the envelope in one hand and the rest of the mail in the other she returned o the kitchen and asked:  
  
"What's that all about? I just got a strange letter made of parchment."  
  
Myra sadly looked at her daughter and said:  
  
"Sit down; I have several things to say to you."  
  
Laura obeyed and sat on a bench behind the table, still with a letter in her hand. Myra said:  
  
"Open your letter first. Then I'll tell you everything."  
  
With a sigh, Laura opened the envelope and found two pieces of parchment inside. She took them out and started reading the first one:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Bennet, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Laura could just stare and reread the letter five more times. Then she asked:  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"A witch. As I am."  
  
Myra replied. She paused for a few moments and then started talking:  
  
"It all started on my eleventh birthday when I received the letter you just got. I was informed that I was accepted to Hogwarts, a school where they teach you magic. My parents are both squibs, I mean. they are wizards, though they can't do magic. They were so happy the day I got my letter. The next day they took me to Diagon Alley, where we bought all I needed to start my first year at Hogwarts, where I was sorted to Gryffindor. I had five best friends; Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. and your father. We were in the same year and we fell in love. At the end of our seventh year he proposed to me. I accepted. A month later we got married and then on 2 August, year 1980, you were born. However. your father left us three months before you were born. A few weeks later Lily gave birth to Harry. James was ecstatic. Yes, you are thinking right. Lily and James also got married. Harry was born only two days before you on 31 July. Your father left us for serious reasons, not that he stopped loving us both of us. Those times were horrible. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard, lived then. He wanted power, he wanted revenge on all Muggles,. Muggles are people that aren't wizards nor squibs. They are normal people. Those were dark times. You didn't know whom to trust. Many of us became Death Eaters. They were Voldemort's 'army'. Some of them were of the most pure-blooded families that lived, some of them wanted power, some of them were under Imperius and some of them were just afraid for their families. For an unknown reason, Voldemort went after the Potters. They had to go into hiding. But on Halloween 1981, Voldemort found them. Their secret- keeper Sirius had betrayed them. Lily and James were murdered, but little Harry survived. That's why he's become famous. The reason why your father left us is a simple one. He had a secret, no one except us, professor Dumbledore and Snape knew about. Your father was a werewolf and back then, Voldemort recruited werewolves. He had to flee. Later I asked my mother to tell him, I died giving birth to you and that you died three days later. He never found out we were alive. I only wanted to protect you two."  
  
Myra stopped talking and watched her daughter's expression; sadness, fear, anger, unbelieveness and love. After a long time, she asked:  
  
"Who is my father? Is he still alive?"  
  
Myra lowered her head and replied:  
  
'His name is Remus Julius Lupin and, yes, he is still alive. But 'our' loss and the loss of his best friends made its consequences. He is still young, but grieve made him older."  
  
With that, Myra finished her story. Laura went back to her room and changed her clothes. After that, she went outside and headed for Hyde Park. She and her mother lived just in the street nearest to the park gates. She went to see her best friend Hermione Granger, who also lived near Hyde Park. When she got to their meeting point, Hermione was already there and she looked like she was in some kind of a shock. The moment Laura approached her, Hermione exclaimed:  
  
"I'm a witch! Can you believe that? I just got a letter saying I am accepted to some Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry!"  
  
Laura laughed and said:  
  
"I also got my letter, so no harm done. I'm going to try and persuade my mum to take me to Diagon Alley today. Yeh wanna come along?"  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously. They went to Laura's home and asked Myra if they could go to Diagon alley today. After a short discussion Myra agreed. 


End file.
